Eva and Diego's Set-up
by Justicerocks
Summary: Eva has a plan to get her parents back together. With her brother's help she enlists her aunt and her fiancé to help with the plan.


**A\N: **This one shot is for my friend **Goggiebe **who asked me to write this one-shot for her :) I hope you all like it. It's set post Chicago PD's episode 2.08 "Assignment of the year" but has no real spoilers, also in this just for no reason really Gabby and Matt aren't having any problems in their relationship.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Eva and Diego's Set-up<strong>

Still in her pajama's Eva walked into the kitchen dragging her feet, "Morning, Mom, Dad," She yawned as she made her way over to the table.

"Morning sweetie," Antonio kissed the top of her head as she sat down beside him, "Your brother up yet?"

"I don't know."

"Your father would like to say bye to him before he goes to work," Laura told her daughter as she sent a glare towards her husband.

"Want me to go and see if he's up?" She offered. She hated seeing her parents fight

"No, your father can do it."

Antonio had been hoping that when Laura agreed to let the kids spend time at home that things would be different. He hadn't planned on working but their case was huge and as much as Antonio begged there was no way Voight would give him time off. Of course, he tried explaining this to Laura and of course she didn't buy it.

"Okay well I'm going to work now," He stood not even looking at Laura; he kissed Eva once more and left the room.

"Mom," Eva turned to her mother, "Dad didn't want to work. He told me that."

"Eva I know you love your father but sometimes marriage's don't work out. A lot has changed between your father and I things you can't understand."

"No," She began to cry, "No I don't want you to get a divorce."

"Hey, hey," She walked over to her, "We're going to make this work. You'll still see your father when he can."

"Mom!" Eva caught on to her sarcasm, "I'm not hungry anymore. Studying for finals is looking better then this," She pushed her plate away and walked back up to her bedroom. While there she opened her Spanish textbook but couldn't even look at it. She used to love having her father help her, now she knew he might not be able to on a regular basics.

She closed the textbook and turned her attention to her phone and then had an idea. It was brilliant and she didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before. She quickly snatched up her phone and ran into her younger brother's bedroom.

"Diego wake up!" She knocked and then ran into the room, "Wake up!"

"Eva! Go away!" He didn't open his eyes, "Just because you need to study for finals…." He went back to sleep.

"Diego!" She sat on his bed and shook him, "We have work to do!"

He mumbled, "You're crazy."

"I have a master plan."

This got him to wake up, "Oh no," He sat in bed and looked at his older sister. She was always coming up with schemes and ideas; they always started out well but ended up getting them both in trouble.

"Diego I'm going to get Aunt Gabby to help us with this."

"Aunt Gabby won't get us in trouble," He said, still half asleep and not sure what he was saying.

"Yeah so come on dummy get up," She pulled his hands.

"You know I'm smarter then you right?"

"Yeah, yeah just get dressed," She called over her shoulder and left his room. Next on her plan was to wait until her mom left for work before she called her aunt. Going into her room she collected her English book and notes and proceeded to walk downstairs. She wanted it to appear like she was planning on studying.

"Okay Eva," Laura pulled on her winter boots and looked as her daughter came to the first floor, "I'm going to work now. You have all the numbers you need right? You're going to be fine."

"Yeah Mom," She nodded, "Diego's getting up now. I'll supervise him in the kitchen."

"Thanks for the trust big sis," Diego commented as he walked down the stairs his hair spiking up in all directions.

One look at her son and Laura smiled, she did see a lot of Antonio in him and she wished loving her husband was as easy as it was to love her eight year old, who by all accounts was a carbon copy of him.

"Oh you know I love you," Eva quipped.

"You two will be fine. I'll see you later when I get home," She blew a kiss to each of them and walked out of the house.

"Okay time to plan," Eva rubbed her hands together and pulled out her cell phone and found her aunt's cell number.

"Eva…" Diego sighed, "Aunt Gabby isn't going to help us."

"Ssh!" She hushed him.

"Hello, Gabby's phone," The voice of her aunt's fiancé answered and Eva smiled as she heard the sequel's of her aunt's plea to give the phone back.

"Hey Matt,"

"Hey Eva, what's up?"

"Can I talk to Aunt Gabby? Please? I really need to talk to her. Mom's at work and…." Before she knew it she heard the phone being transferred and muffled whispers,

"Eva," Gabby said and she could hear a door being closed, "I thought you already…."

"I did," Eva didn't want to think about her Period starting less then two weeks prior, while she was visiting her father no less.

"Okay well then what's up?"

"Mom and Dad are fighting. It's like they're not even married."

"I know its tough sweetheart,"

"Aunt Gabby I have a plan to get them back together but I need your help."

"Eva I don't know…"

"Please? It's not bad and only involves a little lies."

'Eva…"

"Aunt Gabby they're perfect for each other! Didn't you think that when you were my age?"

"Yeah I did but Eva they need to work this out on they're own."

"They're not though I just want to help. Aunt Gabby I don't want them to get a divorce."

"Oh sweetheart," She sighed, "Alright give us half an hour and well be there."

"Okay," She hung up.

"Aunt Gabby's going to call Dad," Diego warned her.

"No she won't,"

"Eva. They tell each other everything!"

"Oh you're such a boy. She knows its just romantic."

"Romance is for girls," He stuck his tongue out.

"Oh come on, lets get to work," She grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

They were flipping through cookbooks when there was a knock on the door.

"That has to be Aunt Gabby," Eva stood to her feet and rushed off to answer the door, after checking to make sure she opened it and hugged her aunt, then her future Uncle.

"Okay Eva what do we need to do?" Gabby asked.

"I want to make them a romantic dinner and I need your help."

"Okay," She hung up her coat and followed her into the kitchen.

"Matt!" Diego rushed to the man, "Save me! Save me!" He said in mock panic.

"Shut up!" Eva glared at him.

"I don't want to do yucky romance things."

Matt chuckled, "Alright buddy lets go outside and play in the snow."

"Yay!"

It was nearing twelve o'clock and Gabby and Eva stopped making preparations for dinner to pull something together for lunch.

Eva made a garden salad and Gabby a light pasta salad.

"Go get the boys to set the table," Gabby told Eva.

"Right," She nodded and walked out into the backyard "Diego! Aunt Gabby says you better come and set the table!"

Diego looked like he was going to yell back when Matt touched him and said something Eva couldn't make out. Soon enough though the two were back into the house and taking off their winter clothes,

"So Eva what's your plan on getting your parents home?" Matt asked as he and Diego walked into the kitchen after taking off their winter clothes in the coatroom.

"Diego."

"Me? What are you going to do?" He asked skeptically.

"You'll see."

"Uh Eva," Gabby looked at her sternly, "Tell me what your idea is," She knew it wasn't a good idea to cause them to worry about their son to much, especially after what had happened the previous year.

"I was going to call Mom and tell her Diego's not feeling well. You know how he get all whinny and needy when he's sick."

"I do not!"

Eva glared at him, "Anyways," She continued, "I was going to tell Mom that I can't get a hold of Dad and she'll come home. Then I was going to ask Diego to call Dad call Dad and tell him the same thing."

"Eva Daddy's working on a big case."

"That's why you're going to call him and say you're sick and you want him to come home. I know his boss is mean but he loves kids right?"

"Eva taking your father away from a case…"

"But Aunt Gabby this is important. I can beat Diego up to make it look more real though."

"No, that's not necessary."

"Good so then we're all set," She smiled at her plan that she hoped would work.

"So when your parents get home and realize they were tricked and get mad…"

"Diego and I aren't going to be here. We're going to be with a Aunt and future Uncle who were nice enough to invite us over for the night," She winked.

Matt laughed, "Eva you really are a master manipulator."

"Yeah," Gabby stared at her, "Alright you can stay but when your parents come down on you and me for putting up with this…."

"Dad loves you," Eva smiled, "You're his baby sister."

She had to give the girl credit she seemed to have everything all figured out.

At four thirty when the dinner was cooking away Eva went into her bedroom and picked up her cell phone. She really hated lying to her mother but she kept convincing herself it was for a good cause so she dialed the bakery number and waited for it to be answered.

"Good Afternoon Dawson family bakery Vanessa speaking how may I help you?"

"Vanessa," Eva spoke urgently, "It's Eva, Laura's daughter," She hoped one of the university students her mother hired would remember her, "I need to talk to my Mom."

"Yeah hold on," She put the phone down and the next voice Eva heard was her mother's.

"Eva what's up? Vanessa said you sounded panicked?"

She took a silent deep breath, "Diego's sick Mom. He went to bed shortly after you left and woke up around noon he had a fever but I gave him some medicine but he threw up and he's pale. I called Dad but he's out and I need help."

Laura sighed, she knew her daughter had exams to study for, "Alright sweetheart I'll see what I can do to come home alright."

"Okay Mom."

Downstairs Diego was about to make a similar call to their father. He used the home phone and dialed the Intelligence Unit.

"Intelligence Unit, Nadia speaking."

"My names Diego is my Daddy Antonio there?"

"Yeah sure hang on," Diego heard multiple voices and exchanges and then his father's voice.

"Hey buddy."

"Daddy I don't feel well," He tried his best to sound sick, "I want you to come home."

"Oh buddy," His heart sank, he'd give everything to go home, "I'm working on a big case, what about Mommy?

"No, I want you to come Daddy. I miss you. Daddy!"

"Okay Diego, I'll see what I can do," He sighed and hung-up the phone.

Walking back down the hallway Diego saw Eva putting a few things into a bag, "Is Mom coming home?"

"Yeah in half an hour or so, get some things and put them in a bag." She told him, "You did get Dad to come right?"

"He said he'll do what he can," Diego began and just then the phone rang and Eva answered the extension in her room.

"Hello?"

"Hi Eva its Dad, Diego called and said he wasn't feeling very well."

"Yeah he's sick. He's really whinny, keeps bugging me."

"I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Good," Eva nodded, " I Love you Dad."

"I love you to Eva," Antonio said and he hung-up the phone.

"Okay its all set," Eva grabbed her back-pack and swung it over her shoulder and then her overnight bag, "Go get ready," She said to Diego as they walked out of her bedroom and she closed the door.

"Yeah okay," Diego nodded, still a little unsure of how everything would turn out.

"All set," Eva told Matt and Gabby as she walked down the stairs.

"Okay Eva but remember this was all your idea," Gabby looked sternly at her niece, "That means if this doesn't work-"

"No Aunt Gabby!" She interrupted her, "This has to work! They have to love each other again."

"Okay Eva," Gabby knew there was no sense arguing with her.

An hour later the house was all set up and as Laura pulled up into the driveway and up the steps she found it was locked. Fumbling with her keys she opened the door and flicked the lights on. She saw an envelope with her name on it and opened it, inside was a note with her daughter's handwriting it read:

_Hi Mom,_

_Sorry for lying to you about Diego being sick. He's not; we're both fine we're spending the night with Aunt Gabby and Matt. I know right now you might be angry but I did what I did to help you and Dad. Desperate times call for drastic measures right? Setting you and Dad up like this was all my idea and I think Aunt Gabby and Matt only said they'd help so they could make sure I didn't do anything wrong. Aunt Gabby helped me make you and Dad dinner and we set up the kitchen all romantic. You might be mad but I know you love Dad and I just can't let you two break-up._

_Love,_

_Eva_

As Laura finished reading the note she heard the door open and turned to see Antonio enter.

"Hey Laura," Antonio looked just a little confused, "The kids get ahold of you?"

Seeing the note with his name on it she picked it up and handed it to him, "We've been set up."

"What?" He took the note and read it, when he was finished he looked at his wife and said, "So what do we do now?"

She couldn't meet his eyes, "You can go back to work. Tell them I have everything covered."

He shook his head so fast he almost got whiplash, "I want this to work Laura. I love you."

"I love you too Antonio," She finally looked him in the eyes, "But you're so impulsive on the job sometimes. I can't just sit here and wait for you to die not like before. Antonio you… why can't you quit?"

Whenever they talked about their marriage they always came back to his job, "Because I love what I do Laura; It's not far that you ask me to do this; to choose between you and the kids and my job. If I could…" He chocked, "You know in an instant I'd choose you and them, But you're asking me to give up something that's become so much a part of me Laura. I can't let that go."

He must have said something right because she walked closer to him, "I don't like doing it; but you don't know what its like watching you get shot and then going back to work after a week. Antonio…."

"Okay that I can work on," He took her hand, "I'll stare at ceilings and walls and be board if I know that I can keep you and the kids."

"Even if you just get a minor injury?"

"Even if I just get a sprained finger.

"That's not all of it Antonio,"

"I know. But we can work out the rest, tell me what else there is." He liked talking about things where they weren't yelling all the time.

"I guess just the stress of the job," She said, "I know I said you don't spend enough time with the kids but you do."

"That other job is finished," He spoke up, "I'm not going to do that anymore. So what can I do Laur?"

She closed the gap between them and kissed him, "Nothing."

When they broke apart Antonio looked at her "I'm not complaining but…"

"I needed some time Antonio; four months was enough to know I don't like not waking up in the middle of the night to find you beside me. I love you and I just needed you to know that and I was angry that you get shot and go back to work and I was worried about Diego too. But those kids love you and I love you."

He kissed her, "I love you too Laura."

"So on the weekend the kids and I'll move back in for good."

"Good," He kissed her again

"Want to go and see what the kids went through all this trouble for?

"Yeah," He took her hand and together they walked into the kitchen and saw how it was set-up to look like a romantic restaurant.

"They must really love us," Laura looked around, "Either that or Eva just really doesn't want to study for finals.

"I think it's a little of both."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


End file.
